Elinna's Diary/Chapter 2: Escaping the Impossible
Plot 27 SEPTEMBER 2016 For Maths today, we have a new teacher, Ms. Rose. She seems nice. She's Leslie's aunt, so surely Penny knows her too. She's a red like, really, totally totally red rose in a flower pot. For the first 12 minutes, we were revising about the basic stuff: addition, division, multiplication and subtraction. Deanna kept looking at me. I wrte a note to her, and a messaging war began. Good thing she was sitting right nex to me, far away from the teacher's sight. E: What? D: You're not gonna answer any of her questions at all? E: Why? Is that a problem? D: No, it's just usually you're the one raising the hand first and answering questions. E: No way! SHe's a new teacher and I have to know how she teaches, at least. D: At least answer one, then she'll like you! E: Oh fine. So shut up! I had to do what she told me. I was ready to answer the nest question, and she wrote a question on the writeboard. Then, I raised my hand after thinking the question. But, before the teacher could see me, she saw Tobias playing spitballs with Gumball. So, she went near him. After a teacher's stare and a 'pang!' on the back, Horrifyingly, Tobias was ordered to meet the caunselor. Off he went. Finally, the teacher looked at me, and said, "Ah, you!" So I answered. "335!" "Good! That's correct!" Everyone stared at me in jealousy, especially Masami and Mabel. I didn't care, and except playing 'touching' my coconut tree key chain on my pencil case. I got it in Hawaii. After the lesson, it was recess. I gotta hurry for second period - I need to pass out my assignment bfore... second period History today! I was in a hurry to buy food, and I stumbled into Gumball. Uhh... So, we went eating togethe. He asked me about school. I said it was good... but...I needed to get used to the people here. He agrees. After sending my assignment, we went to the library. Gumball and his brother, Darwin, were doing much, loitering. Meanwhile, Deanna used the computer. 2 OCTOBER 2016 It's been a week since Ms. Rose hasn't enter our class. I'm worried, so luckily she entered today! But she was more pissed off than last week! Uh-Oh... She explained that she tried sooo hard to get out this school, but Principlal Brown just won't let her. So, as punisment for us last week, we had no recess. We all looked at Tobias angrily. If it weren't for him, none of this wouldn't have happened. Duhhhh!!!! She locked all the windows and doors, leaving one window opened for air. That time, I felt like it was prison. Even the toilet trick didn't work. So, we had to think of a plan. I told everyone around me to round up, so I could tell them the plan. But only Gumball, Darwin and Deanna did, 'cause nobody liked me. I told the plan. Then, Gumball told to Mabel since he is her quadruplet sister. Then, she spread the word. Here's the plan: Unlikely, Miss PurrPurr acted she had a tummy ache in front of Miss Rose. While she was convincing her, the smart William slowly sneaked up on the teacher's desk and took the key. To end Miss Rose from hurting us again, I stepped out of the class, walking down, waiting for the next step. Leslie brought his phone today, saying that he can do anything sinc Ms. Rose is his aunt, but Penny doesn't wanna take the risks. Leslie's phone is actually his mum's. He shares the phone for MoreApp. :-D So, slowly he texts Ms. Rose through MoreApp, saying that she should come home immideiately for home business. So, Ms. Rose goes to the door. But I don't care what everyone says, because we need recess. So, me, Gumball and Darwin she forgot her keys, and that's when I go for action. When she turns, I hit her HARD with the textbook! She fainted, but she'll be up for long. Quickly informed Principal Brown about this.. Good thing in class there was a camera for secuirity. P. Brown said it wasn't nice of me to hit Ms. Rose, but that was the only way. So, for the first time, I got 2 hours detention. But eventually Ms. Rose got changed into the next class. I promised Mr Brown that I wouldn't let him down. Why did I even say that?!!!!!! S, nobody thanked me, 'cause they thought that was Gumball's plan. Instead, they all hate me for hitting Ms. Rose. It's okay, I didn't like praises anyway. So, I told dad, he says that was risky, but the right thing to do. Seriously?! I thought he would be angry at me. Category:Part 2 of fanfics